Grand Chase Extravaganzas
by ShanaoftheBlazingEye
Summary: The Chase had so many experiences. Talking Volleyballs. Stupid Leader and A Scary Mage. Rated for blood and high Stupidity.
1. Jin in Pain

Kay: Ok people, I was at school and woah. I don't want my brothers to mess my works again. Well just enjoy the story because I'm my character is Elesis because I just changed all my friends name into GC characters. Have Fun! Oh yeah Arme is Rikamie2

Jin: Pffftt! I'm always bad luck here.

Arme:Who cares

Amy: Hehehehehe. . .

Kay: Ignore them Amy because it's not good for your health.

* * *

**Jin in Pain (and volleyballs)**

**As you can see Jin is having his Afternoon walk when a ball hit him.**

**Jin: (walks around the corner)**

**?: (bounce)(Hits Jin's head)**

**Jin: Ow!(Looks the other way)**

**?: (bounce) (Hits Jin's head the second time)**

**Jin: Ow! What was that for?**

**?: (bounce) **

**Jin: (dodges) Aha!**

**?: (bounce) (Hits Jin's head harder)**

**Jin: Ow! (Faints)**


	2. Jin's Problem

Kay: Now here's next Chapter I uploaded it the same day.

Arme: Can't wait for Jin to die

Jin:Wait why me?

Kay: Go find Lass and ask for a dagger

Arme: What about your sword?

Kay: Nevermind

* * *

**Jin's Problem**

**Jin: (Walks around)**

**Volleyball: (bounce) (Hits Jin's head)**

**Jin: Ow!**

**Volleyball: (bounce) (hits Jin's back)**

**Jin: Ow! (falls down)**

**Volleyball: (prepares to strike Jin)**

**Jin: Will you stop following me!**

**Volleyball: (stops) . . .**

**Jin: Phew!**

**Volleyball: On the second thought. . .NEVER!**

**Jin: O_O AAAAAAHH! THE VOLLEYBALL JUST SPOKE! **

**(runs away)**

**Volleyball: I shall follow You!**


	3. Arme's Boredom

Arme: Can't wait to kill Jin

Jin: Why do you want to kill me?

Arme: Because Lass is fast, Ronan can heal while you don't have special abilities

Jin: I'm good at fighting

Arme: But too afraid to hit the enemy

Kay:Enough you too and Arme, this is the time of your life

Arme: Yey!

* * *

**Arme's boredom**

**As you can see, the Grand Chase is taking their rest from battling monsters.**

**Arme: I'm bored**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Arme: I want to kill something**

**Then suddenly Jin is walking around**

**Arme: Hey Jin**

**Jin: What?**

**Arme: (Brings out Axe) I'm just bored so just stay there**

**Jin: Wait, Why are you holding an axe? (tried to reach for the **

**Stairs)**

**Arme: You're not going anywhere**

**(After 30 minutes of Deadly Gay Screams)**

**Arme: (Drags Jin's body to the Garden) Great, I have to use**

**My new shovel again.**


	4. Elesis' Random Stuff

Kay: Ok now I really have to stop those 2. Have a Happy Reading Folks!

Arme: Yeah you're a monkey Jin

Jin: Am not!

Arme: (Show's banana)

Jin:(reaches for banana) I want banana

Arme: See what I mean

Kay:Sigh, only if Amy and Lass is here

**

* * *

Elesis' Random Stuff**

**Elesis: (draws something on the paper)**

**Arme: (stare)**

**(5 minutes later. . .)**

**Elesis: I drew a boat (Shows paper to Arme)**

**Arme: (Stare) Why?**

**Elesis: (Stare)**

**Arme: (Stare)**

**(5 minutes later. . .)**

**Elesis: I don't know**

**Arme: (facepalm) **


	5. Jin is Certainly Bad Luck

Kay: Yep, again Arme this is the Second time of your life because Jin is being tortured in the story.

Arme: Yay!

Jin: I should leave

Kay: HALT! Where are you going?

Jin: Kitche_n_

_Kay: But we are here in the kitchen_

Jin: Oh ummm. . . Bedroom?

Kay: No going out of the kitchen

Jin: (gulp)

* * *

**Jin is Certainly Bad Luck**

**(at the Castle)**

**Elesis: That's just stupid Jin, everyone knows that volleyballs **

**Can't talk.**

**Jin: But it's true. You got to see it.**

**Elesis: I'm leaving**

**Jin: Wait for me!**

**Elesis: (bangs door)**

**(volleyball came out of nowhere)**

**Volleyball: I shall kill you**

**Jin: AAAAHHHH!(gay scream) (jumps out of the castle)**

**(meanwhile in Mari's tower)**

**Mari: Nope I don't need this Frog potion. I only need the Jar. **

**(Throws liquid out of the window)**

**Jin: AAAAHHH! (Drinks liquid) Mmmmmm. . .Tasty **

**AAAAAHH!**

**(BOOM!)**

**Jin: Kokak! (eats fly)**


	6. Ballpen Catastrophe

Jin: This chapter is going to be great

Arme : Pfft

Kay: Yeah I should stop adding them to my Chapters.

* * *

**Ballpen Catastrophe**

**Arme is writing some magic novel when her ballpen's ink ran out.**

**Arme: (write) Aw men, I can't write anymore. Curse you **

**Inventor of ballpens.**

**(around the 1900's)**

**Inventor: I feel disturbance in the Air**

**(back to the present)**

**Arme: Daniel(Her ballpens name) I know you can still do it.**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Daniel: I can feel that someone is cursing my kind.**

**Arme: O_O**


	7. Arme and Jin's Complain

Kay: This chapter is dedicated for the two annoying idiots

Jin: I'm outta here

Arme: Why him?

Kay: Just read the story you 2

* * *

**Arme and Jin's Complain**

**Arme: Elesis, it's true Daniel is talking**

**Elesis: It's your fault that you're naming your ballpens.**

**Arme: Well who cares. I'm not talking to my conscience like **

**What you always do.**

**Elesis: Who cares. Maybe you're using magic again**

**Arme: I did not. I use magic for emergency**

**Elesis: Oh yeah?**

**Arme: Yeah**

**(Jin rushed to the Leader's room, namely Elesis)**

**Jin: (Pant pant pant)**

**Elesis: Jin, what are you doing here?**

**Arme: If you're trying to jump again tell me because it is **

**Better to jump in the tower.**

**Jin: It's not that! The Volleyball is chasing me!**

**Arme: Even volleyball? Daniel just spoke awhile ago.**

**Elesis: Then you both complained to me. What a waste of **

**Time.**

**Arme: But it's true.**

**Jin: Yeah it really is true.**

**Elesis: Who cares? I'm leaving  
**

**Jin: Wait! I don't wanna be chased again!**

**Arme: I really shouldn't have named my pens.**

**Volleyball: Hahahahahahahaha! (Volleyball has Jason's face **

**With a chainsaw)**

**Arme: RUN!**

**Jin: (gay scream)**

**Both: HELP!**


	8. Arme's Scary Movies

Kay: Yeah, those 2 are always arguing at school

Arme: So? He keeps on touching my things

Jin: She keeps on spraining my arm

Kay: Enough! Back to the story

* * *

**Arme's Scary Movies**

**Arme is watching Horror Movies by herself inside a dark **

**Chamber.**

**Arme: (stare) Hahahahaha! His head was cut off.**

**(After the movie)**

**Arme: Brrrrrr. . . I hate scary movies. (Hides under the **

**Blanket)**

**(The door slowly opens)**

**Arme: AAACCKK!(Shows Axe) I'm not afraid of YOU!**

**Mari's head popped out the door**

**Mari: Hey Arme, do you have any pencil?**

**Arme: (Throws Axe)**

**(Axe hits the wall)**

**Mari: ?**

**Arme: (shiver)**

**Mari: Arme, you can just say no.**


	9. Saying Scary Words

Kay: Amy has no idea

Arme: Yeah she's dead if she will not do the consultaion.

Jin: Your killing her alright

Kay: She barely did anything

Amy: Hello?

Kay: (aaaaaackk!) Oh hey Amy, How are you today?

Arme: Hi Amy

Jin: Hi Amy How are you?

Amy: You people became nice. It's very unusual

Kay: Well, back to the story

* * *

**Saying Scaring Words**

**Elesis: Amy, if you won't do your mission. We will come to **

**Your room and get rid of your dresses.**

**Arme: Yeah, It's been 2 months since your last mission.**

**Amy: Aaaacck! Not my dresses. Ok I will do it.**

**(Elesis and Arme leave the Hall to the Kitchen)**

**Elesis: Do we even know where her room is?**

**Arme: Sssshh! She doesn't know that!**


	10. Arme's Fear

Kay: Yeah, Arme's Arachnophobia (IDK the spelling)

Arme: I hate it when you bring spiders to school

Jin: Hehehehe. . .An Arme Repellant

Kay: Oh yeah. . .**THROUGHOUT ALL CHAPTERS FROM 1 TO THE LAST, I DO NOT OWN GC AND IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

**

**Arme's Fear**

**Arme is reading some Magic Books when. . .**

**Elesis: Arme I have something to show you. Hope you won't be scared.**

**Arme: I am a mage. I am not Afraid of anything. I am not a scaredy cat.**

**Elesis: Ok (shows spider)**

**Arme: AAAAAACCKKK!(faints)**

**Elesis: Good Spider (pats spider)**

**Spider: Thanks**

**Elesis: No Problem I'll give you your favorite dessert: Fly with MangoCream on top.**

**Spider: Yay!  
**


	11. Jin's Dream

Kay: Just back from School. Phew

Arme: I hate Spiders.

Kay: Oh yeah

Arme,Kay and Jin: HAPPY VALENTINES!

Kay: Now back to the story.

* * *

**Jin's Dream**

**Jin is asleep in the floor when a weird dream got into him.**

**(This is what happened)**

**Jin: (Walks around the Garden)**

**Volleyball: (bounce)(Follows Jin)**

**Jin: (Annoyed) Will you stop doing that.**

**(5 seconds of silence)**

**Volleyball: No. . .**

**Jin: WHY!**

**Volleyball: because. . .**

**Jin: BECAUSE?**

**Volleyball: I am Your Father.**

**(Meanwhile in the Living room where Jin is sleeping)**

**Arme: Why is that stupid person sleeping in the floor?**

**Elesis: I don't know**

**(Another 5 seconds of Silence)**

**Jin: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Elesis and Arme: AAAAAACCCKKK!(Runs Away)**

**Later at the Garden. . .**

**Arme: Pant. . .Pant. . .We should never. . .Pant. . .Disturb him **

**while sleeping.**

**Elesis: Yeah. . .Pant. . .We should not wake him up.**


	12. Jin's Magic Show

Kay: Yup Always Epic Fail

Arme: Happy Valentines

Kay: Don't try to change the subject

Jin: Now back to the Story

Kay: Hey thats my line!

Jin: I don't care

* * *

**Jin's(Epic Fail) Magic Show**

**Now we present. . . Jin the Amateur Magician I mean Expert Magician.**

**Jin: Thank you. . .Thank You**

**(Stares from the Audience)**

**Jin: Ok, Now I'm going to get a rabbit from this hat!**

**Jin: (Tries to reach for something in the hat) (feels something) AHA!**

**Jin: (looks at fish) Wait, this is not a rabbit.**

**Audience: BOOO!(Throws tomatoes at Jin)  
**

**Arme: (looks at the knife area) Hey people let's throw these instead.**

**(At the castle. . .Outside Jin's room his father arrived to congratulate him)**

**Jin's father(Outside the door):Hey Son, So how was the show?**

**Jin(Inside) : I don't wanna talk about it. (Tries to get the knife off him)**


	13. Hospital Rush

Kay: Yup story that my classmate Rikamie2 made(she is Arme in the story) but I changed it.

Arme: hmph

Jin: Why am I always tortured

Kay: Because at school you keep on annoying us

Arme: Yeah

Kay: Ok now back to the Story

* * *

**Hospital Rush**

**Arme and Jin were arguing while Elesis is watching those two.**

**Jin: I'm gonna put water in your backpack if you will tease me again.**

**Arme: I'm gonna crush your bones.**

**Jin: Can you even do that? I'm the fighter here.**

**Arme: Oh yeah**

**Jin: Yeah**

**Elesis: (eats popcorn) Well the show is getting cool.**

**(After 2 minutes of shouts from the 3rd floor Sports Complex –I tell you that place**

**Is deserted-)**

**Knight Master(Headmaster): What happened here?**

**Arme: Knight Master, Jin was practicing using a knife as a weapon but it all got**

**Wrong.**

**Knight Master: Is that so, I am happy that you are practicing using a knife but**

**Can you take it slowly? Your gonna stab yourself again.**

**Jin: Aughhhh. . .**

**Arme: I think let's call the ambulance.**

**(Later at the Hospital)**

**Doctor: Sorry Ma'am. Your son will die in 6 months**

**Jin's Mother: Oh no! JIN!**

**Jin's Father: Yay!**

**Doctor and Jin's mother: O_O stare**

**Elesis: Wow Great Movie**

**Arme: Elesis, this is real and where did that popcorn came from?**

**Elesis: IDK**


	14. Who ate my Lunch?

Kay: Ok they are not here so let's get back to the story

* * *

**Who ate my lunch?**

**It was Lunch time in the Castle When everybody are still getting ready for lunch. Something unexpected is happening.**

**Elesis: Where is Everyone?**

**(Stares at her members food)**

**Elesis: Wonder what this tastes like. . .**

**(5 minutes later)**

**Elesis: (Uses handkerchief to wipe mouth) mmmmm. . . Tasty. Why **

**Is the chef so cool in cooking.**

**(When everyone enters the room)**

**Amy: Hey Elesis**

**Lire: Hey there**

**Arme: Hey there Idiot**

**Lass: Hey**

**Jin: Yay! Lunch time**

**Ronan: Hello**

**Mari: Hey Elesis**

**Sieghart: Hey Red, Where's Lunch?**

**Elesis: Go ask the chef**

**(Everyone sits down)**

**Lire: Why is your plate filled with food?**

**Elesis: I asked the cook(She really did)**

**Mari: (looks behind the plate) Why is there a note here?(Reads note)**

_**I, Elesis ate your lunch this 12:25 am. **_

**Sieghart: Red, is that our food in your plate?**

**Elesis: N-no**

**Arme: (Stare) Your very stupid, Why would you place a note?**

**Elesis: I don't know. Ask the Hand.**

**Jin: No Lunch?**

**Volleyball: Bwahahahaha! Now You're weak I can finally get you!**

**Jin: NOOOOO! (Runs like gay)**

**Ronan: Well that was weird.**

**Lire: Elesis, you know what happened to Ryan weeks ago right?**

**Elesis: Yeah, when he stole your food. You shoot arrows on him.**

**Lire: Do you want that to happen to you?**

**Elesis: Well it's hard to decide. **

**Arme: (Facepalm) How much stupidier can you get?**

**Elesis: Well I think I should run**

**Lire: Your not going anywhere (Shoots 3 arrows at Elesis)**

**Elesis: (Dodge) AAAAAHHH!**

**Sieghart: Hey Watch out! No Fighting infront of the table!**

**Elesis: AAAAHHH!**

**(After the disastrous fight. . .The Dining Table is in a total Chaos)**

**(Dio entered)**

**Dio: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? AND WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE UNDER THA TABLE?**

**Sieghart : They did it!**

**(Somewhere in the World)**

**Lire: (Shoots Arrows) DIE!**

**Elesis: AAAHHH!**


	15. Disadvantages of Being old:No Ice Cream

Jin: Sigh. Being old is very unfair.

Kay: Idiot, you have to work to get money.

Arme: Ok I'm excited to see the story.

Kay: Fine

* * *

**Disadvantages of being old: No free Ice Cream**

**When Jin was only 5 years old**

**Jin: (Looks at Ice Cream Store) **

**Salesman: Here, have some. We give free Ice cream to children.**

**Jin: Yay! Thanks Mister**

**Salesman: Your welcome**

**When Jin was 16 years old**

**Jin: (Looks at Ice Cream Store)**

**Salesman: (Ignore)**

**Jin: Hey Mister, can I have some Ice Cream?**

**Salesman: 2 dollars  
**

**Jin: WHAT! When I was 5, You gave me ice Cream for free.**

**Salesman: We give free ice cream to children.**

**Jin: I'm still a child**

**Salesman: Sorry but we don't give ice cream to old people **

**Jin: What did you say -dangerous aura behind him- **

**Salesman: Here! Take it just dont kill me!**


	16. Elesis' Future

Kay: AT LAST! Today is the last test and now we have no more lessons and stuff

Arme: Yay! No more troubling Jin

Jin: Hey why me?

Arme: Because you are annoying.

Kay: NO more Arme Killing me

Arme: Pfffttt. . .

Arme: But I will miss you guys.

Jin: . . .

Kay: Sheesh, too cheesy now back to the story

* * *

**Elesis' Future**

**Arme: What are you going to be when you grow up?**

**Elesis: (Jumps happily) I wanna become a doctor!**

**Arme: (Imagines Elesis becoming a doctor)**

**(This is what she Imagines)**

**Patient: Doctor, I don't think my arm bends that way.**

**Elesis: Shush, Who's the medical expert here? MEEEE!**

**Patient: (Shaking Nervously)**

**Elesis: Let's see. I've gotta fix your arm with this knife according to this **

**book.**

**Book Title: Big Book of Knives(Warning: Does not fix Arms)**

**Patient: I don't wanna die yet.**

**Elesis: (Continues To read book)**

**Patient: I knew this is a bad decision. **


	17. Jin's Blood and Elesis' Stupidity

Kay: I hope you can write more stories

Arme: (Too much use of Imagination) POOF!

Jin: Hehehehe

Kay: Now back to the story

* * *

**Jin's Blood and Elesis' Stupidity**

**Jin: (Runs and screams like gay)**

**Volleyball: Bwaahaawahahahahaha!**

**Jin: (Trips on a rock) AAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Volleyball: Bwahahahaha! I have you now!**

**Jin: Ow! (He tripped because of a tiny rock?)**

**(Because of too much violence. This scene will be replaced by a flower)**

**(random guy: BOOOOOO!)**

**Jin: OH MY GOSH! OW! THAT HURTS!**

**Jin: OMG! I THINK YOU BROKE SOMETHING!**

**Jin: NO! THAT DOESN'T BENT THAT WAY!**

**Jin: I'M BLEEDING! **

**(The volleyball left to eat something. W8, what do volleyballs eat?)**

**Jin: (Lies on the floor bleeding) Ow! SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**(30 minutes later)**

**?: Jin?**

**Jin: Hooray! Somebody, I'm Saved!**

**(Elesis arrived)**

**Elesis: Hi Jin**

**Jin: I'm doomed (She's way too stupid!)**

**Jin: (Stare)**

**Elesis: (Stare)**

**(20 seconds later)**

**Elesis: Jin, your bleeding!**

**Jin: Wow, you're slow.**


	18. Reason why Elesis is the Leader

Kay: Ok I don't know what I'm going to say with the awkwardness awhile ago.

Arme: You mean the Graduation Practice.

Jin:The Horror!

Kay: Ok now back to the story

* * *

**Reason why Elesis is the Leader**

**Ronan: Why is Elesis the leader?**

**Ryan: Remember the last time. She killed thousands of enemies in 3 **

**movements.**

**(Flashback)**

**Knight Master: Ok Grand Chase. The most orcs killed will be the leader.**

**Elesis: Ok**

**The other GC members: YES MA'AM!**

**(At the Battlefield)**

**Arme: AAARRRGGGHH! Elesis, stop playing in the water.**

**Elesis: Woooooooohhh! The water is cold. (Spots some buttons)**

**Lire: ELESIS! COME OVER HERE AND HELP!**

**Elesis: Hmmmmm. . . What does these buttons do?**

**Trolls: ATTACK THAT GIRL! SHE IS DEFENSELESS THIS TIME!**

**Elesis: (Pushes First button)**

**(Earthquake and Spikes suddenly appeared and Killed the Trolls)**

**Orcs: ATTACK THAT GIRL!**

**Elesis: (Pushes Second button)**

**(Fire Arrows suddenly killed the orcs out of nowhere) **

**Ryan: Was that you Lire?**

**Lire: No, I never had fire arrows.**

**Lass: (Spotted Elesis) It was Elesis**

**Other GC members: (Stares at Elesis)**

**Anmons(Different Kinds): She lost her guard. ATTACK HER!**

**Elesis: (Pushes Third button)**

**(Earthquake and Dinosaurs appeared out of nowhere and killed all the **

**enemies)**

**GC members(Except Elesis): (Shocked)**

**Elesis: Hmmmmmm. . . I'm done relaxing. So where are the bad guys?**

**Sieghart: You killed them already**

**Elesis: ?**

**(Back at the Castle)**

**Knight Master: I now proclaim Elesis as the leader of the Chase.**

**Elesis: ? ( _ Confused)**

**Other GC Members: WE'RE DOOMED!**

**(End of Flashback) **

**Ryan: That was the horrible day of the century.**

**Ronan: I really doubt Stupidity can kill people.**


	19. GC Graduation Bash

Kay: Just got from Graduation Bash!

Arme: Sheesh

Jin: I hate you people, stop calling names there, It was embarrassing.

Kay: We're just praising you(We did?)

Arme: (Stare) O_O

Kay: Ok, Awkward. . .Well back to the story.

* * *

**(Before the GC Graduation Bash)**

**Arme: I really am excited. Tomorrow's the party Elesis!**

**Elesis: What party? I just remember about Graduation Bash thing.**

**Arme: T_T Elesis, that is the party.**

**Elesis: Eh?**

**(Mari's Room)**

**Mari: AAAACCCCKKK!**

**Elesis: Weh?**

**Mari: HOW DARE YOU ELESIS! I TOLD YOU MY DRESS IS NOT FOR **

**ORCS!**

**Elesis: But it really looks like it.**

**Mari: HOW DARE YOU!(Pushes Elesis out of the door)(Bangs door)**

**Elesis: You forgot your Shoes!**

**Mari: (Opens door, gets shoes and closes door)**

**Elesis: Why are people excited about the party?**

**(The Actual Day)**

**Arme: Yay! I really love my dress.**

**Elesis: You look fat in that thing.**

**Arme: WHAT!(Get's staff)**

**Elesis: Ok ok Fine. You're not fat.**

**Arme: I AM NOT FAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Elesis: Sheesh**

**Knight Monster(Microphone): Grand Chase! Time for the party's **

**awaited program!**

**Everyone except Elesis: YEAH!**

**(Disco Ball Emerged out of nowhere)**

**Elesis: Hey look the Moon! So that's what you've been waiting for.**

**Arme: That's not the moon! That's a disco ball!**

**(and the argument goes on and on)**

**(Around the corner)**

**Jin: AAAAAAAHHH! PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Volleyball: I thought this party is for fun? (Charges knife)**

**Jin: NOOOO! HAVE MERCY! This ain't fun!**

**Volleyball: Ohohohohoho! This is getting interesting. . .**

**(At the dance floor)**

**Amy: Hey people, Have you noticed Jin missing?**

**Mari: Who cares?**

**Ryan: I do **

**Sieghart: Woah, something's up 'bout Ryan people.**

**Ryan: What?**

_**Mari: Stop covering my mouth stupid author(even though she's not here)**_

_**Kay: Shhhhhh. Mari, Many people loves Jin don't say Who cares out of a sudden.**_

_**Mari: Ok ok. Fine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kay: That was awkward and yeah, I'm just using my friends account. She's playing Grand Chase right now at her computer.

Arme: Sheesh


	20. Surprise Attack!

Kay: Ok, Graduation is done! Yay! No more projects and stuff but there is still High School T_T.

Arme: I really will miss you guys _

Jin: W8, can a sadistic person miss somebody?

Kay: Idk and I dont care

* * *

**Surprise Attack!**

**Ronan: Ok, Now we have to strategize our plan to kill the enemies.**

**Amy: If it involves shopping I'm in**

**Ronan: No shopping. Right now we have to defeat some hordes of **

**monsters.**

**Elesis: I know. Let's have a surprise attack!**

**Ronan: Good Idea**

**Arme: I know I'm gonna regret this but ok.**

**(At the bushes)**

**Ronan: Ready? No turning back now.**

**Arme: Sure**

**Amy: Ok!**

**Elesis: Fine**

**(Anmon Patrol)**

**General Anmon: Patrol the area closely**

**Anmon Scouts: Sir yes Sir**

**(GC Team)**

**Ronan: Ok let's go**

**Elesis: SURPRISE ATTACK!**

**(Echo Echo Echo Echo)The echo spread all over the base of the enemy**

**Anmon 1: They are having a surprise attack!**

**Anmon 2: Let's get them!**

**Anmon 1: Wait, is it even a surprise attack?**

**Anmon 2: IDK, that girl just shouted surprise attack.**

**Ronan: Elesis, this is a surprise attack! Why would you shout surprise attack?**

**Elesis: It's part of the plan right?**

**The other 3: (facepalm)**

**Ronan: I really should tie you to a tree first.(He's the only brainy people in the team)**

**Arme: I knew I really should regret this(While attacking an Anmon scout)**


	21. Arme's Sister

Kay: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I was really busy during summers(Especially with the Group)

Arme: But you are sometimes online.

Jin: . . .

Kay: I know, I was online sometimes because I uploaded some pics.

Arme: Wow!

(and the talk goes on and on)

Jin: I feel Ignored

* * *

**Arme's Sister**

**Arme: I'm bored**

**Elesis: Stop wasting your life sitting there. Go play with your sister.**

**Arme: (shiver) Elesis, you don't know what "play" means to her.**

**(Arme's Flashback)**

**Arme: NOOO! PLEASE NOOO!**

**Arme's Sister: Hey Arme, Let's play (Goes near Arme with a knife)**

**Arme: I don't want to! (Tries to find a hiding spot)**

**Arme's Sister: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Laughing Maniacally) You can't hide from me.  
**

**Arme: NOOOOOO!**

**Arme's Sister: (Tries to Attack Arme)**

**Arme: (Dodges) SOMEBODY! HELP ME!**

**(Door Opens revealing their mom)**

**Mom: Hey there, so do both of you have fun?**

**Arme's Sister: (Hides Knife) Yup we are having fun. Both of us are **

**playing while you're gone.**

**Arme: (Shiver) I did not have fun!**

**Mom: I'm so happy for you both. Your finally getting to know each **

**other more.**

**Arme's Sister: Yup**

**Arme: (shiver)**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Elesis: Arme, why are you shivering?**

**Arme: The Horror! The Horror!**

**Elesis: ?**


	22. Arme's Madness  RIP Alexander

Kay: Yay! It's been months since I last updated ^^

Arme: Yeah and not one epic stuff to publish happened.

Kay: Yeah, Summer is fun for me.

Arme: Summer's boring T_T

Kay: -sigh- Ok back to the story and I know it's short.

* * *

**Arme's Madness**

**Arme: (draw but failed) GAAAAAAHHHH! STUPID PENCIL! (Breaks pencil)**

**Mari: What did you do to that pencil?**

**Arme: I broke it.**

**Mari: Why?**

**Arme: It was being annoying.**

**Mari: (stare) Arme, It's just a pencil.**

**(5 seconds later)**

**Arme: Alexander!(Her pencil's name O_O ) What happened to you?**

**Mari: Oh no! You got that sickness from Elesis?_ Stupidity  
_**

**Narrator: (It just appeared out of nowhere) Oh no! What will happen next? Is there such thing as Elesis Sickness? Stay tuned fo-**

**Mari: T_T When did you arrive here? and Who the heck are you?**

**Narrator: Ermm. . .I guess I'm outta here.**

Let's pray or the soul of the broken pencil. _R.I.P. Alexander. We will miss you_

**Epic Much?**_  
_


	23. GC Boat

**Kay: Long time no see! High School is pretty busy because it's the first year. . . Men, I missed Grade 6**

** Arme: What are your experiences in Grade 6 anyway**

**Kay: Well There's Running Jumping Horse Riding Chasing Scaring Talking Shouting Sleeping Swimming Diving Critical Thinking Laughing Anime-ing Dancing Crying Hopping Dying of projects and etc.**

**Arme and Jin: O_O**

GC Boat

One day when the Knight Master ask the GC Knights. . .

Knight Master: Good Morning Grand Chase, I have been thinking for awhile if we will purchase a vehicle for easy traveling. . . Any suggestions?

Arme: What about a horse carriage?

Ryan: Good Idea! My horse meal I mean friends might help me.

Ronan: (mutter) Wolfhead (mutter)

Knight Master: But what about on water?

Lire: Yeah, might be a problem. . .

(The door exploded and there come Mari with her Cannon attacking Elesis)

Mari: DIE! YOU JUST RIP MY IMPORTANT RESEARCH!

Elesis: Wait, those were papers? I thought those were tissues! Sorry!

Mari: UNFORGIVABLE!

Well let's get back there and let's see whats happening in the underground torture chamber meant for Arme. . .

Jin: AAAAHHHH!

Volleyball: (ties Jin in a chair) BWAHAHAHAHA! I have you now! (Sharpens Blade)

Jin: AAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

(Meanwhile)

Mari: So that's why you called us

Knight Master: Yes, so any suggestions? It should be a transport that will be used in land and water.

Elesis: I've got an idea! What about a Boat?

(5 seconds silence in the room. . .)

GC Members except Elesis: WHAT!

Arme: How are we gonna use that on Land?

Elesis: By using a paddle( Idk what that thing is called)

Knight Master: . . . Good idea! I gotta prepare it tomorrow so that you can start your journey to Kanavan to deliver this important message to their Queen.

GC Members except Elesis: WE OBJECT!

Knight Master: No objections! Or else I'll tell the Queen

GC Members except Elesis: Fine

(The next day. . .)

Ryan and Dio: (paddles at the ground)

Passers by: (stare) O_O

Arme: I can't bear to be humiliated.

Ryan: Can't paddle well in cement

Ronan: Why did that stupid person chose a boat?

Sieghart: No one knows. . . I never knew Grandkids are like that.

Elesis: HEY EVERYONE! WE ARE THE GRAND CHASE AND WE USED OUR NEW VEHICLE!

Mari: Stop humiliating us!

Elesis: Isn't it awesome! Everyone can see us! But someone is missiong. . . Hey did ya guys saw Jin?

(Meanwhile)

Jin: AAAAHHHH! Help!

Volleyball: Bwahahaha

**END**

**(Wonder why we had a serial killer here. . . and why is it a Volleyball?)**


	24. Berserk!

**Kay: Lets just go to the story**. . .both are in a mission anyway

Berserk!

Elesis went out to practice with some monsters when. . .

Elesis: Prepare for your worst nightmare!

Monster: . . . That was so lame

Elesis: Shut up! I did my best! –cough- you've got some spunk for a monster that's about to die!

Monster: See! That was so much better than that "your worst nightmare" part

Elesis: GAAAAAHH! –swings sword arounds furiously-

Later. . .

Ronan: Hey, wheres Elesis?

Arme: Didn't she go sparring some monsters?

Suddenly the door slams open revealing a bloody Elesis

Elesis: Stupid Monster. . . –stops in front of Arme-

Arme: -stare- I don't even want to know what happened –leaves-

Meanwhile. . . At a very high mountain

Volleyball: I shall tie you to make you my lunch BWAHAHAHA!

Jin: Wait, why always me? HEEEELLLPPP!


	25. Sparring and Daily Lives

**Kay: *yawn* Alright everyone here is another chappie**

**Arme: Yup!**

Sparring and Daily Lives

Elesis: Come and beat me

Arme: Your just way too annoying METEOR!

Elesis: Runs to Armes Spell Barrier

Arme: Wha! How did ya get in here?

Elesis: By running of course!

Arme: Then you wont get away this time -throws daggers-

Elesis: Dodges Where did ya get those daggers anyway

Arme: Classified Information

MEANWHILE AT THE GC MANSION

Lass: Hmmmm. . . Im pretty sure I placed my daggers here. I hope no one will be stupid enough to use it

BACK AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS

Arme: Lets finish this up! METEOR!

Elesis: Saviour Up!

LETS GET BACK AT THE FIGHT LATER AND CHECK AT THE OTHER GC MEMBERS

At the Garden. . .

Ryan: (hugs tree) You're the only best friend I only have

At the Archery Grounds. . .

Lire: I missed the "bullseye" 5 times!

At the balcony. . .

Mari: Immortal, This prototype electric bungee jumper might result to broken bones and Paralysis.

Sieghart: Wha! I changed my mind! I don't wanna go!

Mari: Too late Immortal(pushes Sieghart)

Sieghart: Whaaaaaaaa!

At a dark Chamber. . .

Jin: HELP! SOMEBODY! (hes not dead yet after 20 and up chapters?)

Volleybal: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU!

Meanwhile

Both: (pant pant)

Arme: METEOR!

Elesis: SAVIOUR UP!

I think their battle wont end I think we shall stay out of it before this will get bloody.


	26. Weather!

**Kay: Hahahahahaha!**

**Arme: Shes gone insane. .. Let her go insane for at least 5 minutes. . .Let's just read the story**

Weather!

The GC knights were staying under the cave when. . .

Arme: When will the rain stop? I can't even use magic!

Sieghart: At least I can sleep.

Ronan: . . . I can't even use my magic

Amy: Mine too ( Well, I think that when a concert stage appeared out of nowhere is magic O_O)

Elesis: Rain Rain Go away! Come again another day Little children wants to play, Rain rain go away.

Arme: Why won't she stop singing that song!

Ryan: Hey it isn't so bad. After all the trees can have water.

Dio: (mutter) GreenPaw (mutter)

Then Suddenly the rain stopped. . .

Arme: Yay! (runs outside the cave)

They were all stretching their bodies when. . .

-LIGHTNING STRIKES- THUNDER! –RAIN POURS ONCE AGAIN-

Arme: Not again!

Amy: Awwwww, I wish Jin was here. . . That reminds me, Where is he?\

(Meanwhile. . .)

Jin: NOOOOOO! I HATE THOSE THNGS!

Volleyball: BWAHAHAHA! THIS DOLL IS YOUR WEAKNESS!

Jin: NOOOOOOO! NOT BARNEY! NOOOOO! Where did you get that anyway?

Volleyball: (stops laughing like a maniac) I found it in the Mage's room

Jin: Arme? I never knew she keeps those stuff.

Volleyball: Ok, now where were we?

Jin: No No No AAAAAHHHH!

END


	27. GC TEST!

**Kay:Oh yeah, I've got to thank the people who Reviewed especially Blackwing - Darkraven and some other people who reviewed.**

**Arme and Jin: (Applause)  
**

GC test!

Meanwhile. . .The GC is having a test to see their Intelligence level and this is what happened. . .

Math:

Ryan: This thing is getting me crazy!

Sieghart: Booooooring! I'm gonna take a nap. . . ZzzZzzZzz

Mari: (random Math drabbles here and random Equation answers)

Dio: (Listens to what Mari said and answered in his paper)

Arme: . . . . Well, this is frustrating. . .

Lire: Wait, what does LCD stands for?

Ronan: Very easy. . .

Lass: (Does not even bother to say anything)

Elesis: Lalalalalala (Randomly answering questions without even bothering to reads the questions)

Jin: (Answers Volleyball is Evil in every blanks)

History:

Ryan: Gwagwagwagwagwahhhhhh! (He's gone insane)

Sieghart: ZzzZzzZzzZzz (Happily dreaming about Ice Cream)

Mari: (Random History Test Drabbles here)

Dio: (Listens to what Mari said and answered in his paper)

Arme: Well, History is just easy for me.

Lire: . . . What are the different places found in Silver Land. . . I knew I've been there but I just ignored whatever place we went. . .

Ronan: This is easy too. . .

Lass: (Tries very best not to speak)

Elesis: (Randomly answers without even bothering to read the questions)

Jin: (Answers Volleyball is a Serial Killer in every blanks)

Science:

Ryan: I love Science! Nature is there too!

Sieghart: ZzzZzzZzzZzz

Mari: I as a Scientist shall answer this quietly. . .

Dio: . . . I knew I should have studied.

Arme: I like Science too!

Lire: What will happen if I blow the Alcohol lamp. . .The flame's gonna extinguish right?

Ronan: :D This is very easy!

Lass: ( Can't hold back anymore) I need MINT!

Elesis: (Randomly answers without even bother to read the question)

Jin: (Answers Volleyball is not my Father in every blanks)

After the Test. . .

Knight Master: Alright time for the results. . .

Intelligence:

Ryan: 75

(Ryan: Yay! Isn't that high?)

Sieghart: 0

(Sieghart: ZzzZzzZzz)

Mari: 98

(Mari: That sure is high)

Dio: 76 because you just copied from Mari

(Dio: Wha! How did they know? –panic mode- What if I will be expelled?)

Arme: 95

(Arme: Well it is high though)

Lire: 85

(Lire: Phew, I passed)

Ronan: 99

(Ronan: I hope I will be the highest)

Lass: 83

(Lass: Mint mint mint mint mint)

Elesis: 100

(Elesis Yay!

Other GC Members: -Stare- But she didn't even study!)

Jin: 3

(Jin: But he really is evil!)

Knight Master: Ok Since Elesis got 100, She still holds the leader position!

Other GC Members: NOOOOOOO!

Arme: Hey, where's Amy?

Meanwhile. . .

Amy: I never knew Volleyballs can sing well

Volleyball: Yeah, I trained it by laughing maniacally

Amy: Awesome! Can you teach me how?

Volleyball: Sure. . .But you got to have a knife in your hand and a victim.

Amy: Oh ok

END


	28. GC Fiesta!

**Kay: The other day was our Fiesta!**

**Arme: Yeah! And woah, lot's of stuff happened**

**Jin: Can we go to the story now,I wasn't with you people you know (Why would I come with you?)**

GRAND CHASE FIESTA!

Elesis, Arme, Lire, Ley, Zero, Amy, Mari and Dio we're exploring the castle because it's the GC Festival. In other words, booths and rides can be found around the castle.

Arme: Hey, Let's ride the Ferris Wheel!

Lire, Ley and Zero(?) : (Shriek!) We don't want to!

Elesis: Don't worry, it will only result to headache and vomiting or the very-fast-ferris-wheel-that-spins-90-Km-per-second sick.

Arme: (smacks Elesis' head) Idiot, that will only make them more scarier! Especially Lire.

Elesis: Fine fine, It's our turn.

At the first cubicle. . .

(Left side) Dio and Arme

(Ride Side) Amy and Mari

At the second cubicle. . .

(Left Side) Elesis

(Right Side) Lire and Zero (Ley was assigned in another cubicle because they lack people)

At a random cubicle. . .

Ley: Guys, why did you leave me here with random fans DX. Now Im Suffering!

Back at them. . .

Arme: I think Elesis and Amy won't be affected much. . .

Mari: Yeah, judging from experience

Arme: Yeah

At the second cubicle. . .

Lire: I give up! I don't wanna ride! (sits on the cubicle floor and hugs both Elesis' and Zero's leg) WAAAAHHHHH! DX

Elesis: Calm down, this will only take 5 minutes, don't worry you won't get the very-fast-ferris-wheel-that-spins-90-Km-per-second sick.

Lire: WAAAHHH!

The Ferris Wheel started moving. .

Lire: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Bites Zero's Knee and Scratches Elesis Leg)

Both: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

. . . At the first cubicle (Random guy: Stop with the cubicle thingy!)

Arme: I thought they are calm?

Amy: Might have changed a bit

Mari: (nods)

At the second cubicle (Random guy: Can you stop saying that?)

Both: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Lire: WAAAAHHHHH! (cries) Stop!

The ride was finally over and Elesis was sent to the Infirmary for an almost broken bones. . .courtesy of Lire. However, Zero's knee started pouring blood and said something about Lire being a monster.

Zero: And that's why we got injuries. . .

Arme: Oh, so both of you were screaming from pain. . .

Lire: I. . .will. . .FACE MY FEARS! NOW FOR THE SPIDER RIDE(commonly known as Octopus Ride)

Arme: Aaaaacckkkk! But I have a phobia against spiders!

Mari: Let's just go!

They all went to their respective seats. . .

Arme with Lire and Amy

Mari with Dio and Zero

Ley again was being assigned to another seat with a random fan

Ley: I hate you guys DX

Ok now back to the point. . .

The ride started when. . .

Arme: (sweating) Elesis haven't said any side-effects for this ride yet!

Mari: I remember myself helping the people who assembled it and it runs 100000mph. So we have to suffer for 1 hour in this ride.

Everyone: O_O

When the spider speeds up this is what happened. . .

Lire: AAAAAACCCKKK! (grabs Arme and hugs tightly)

Arme: AAAAAAAHHH! Ca-Can't breathe. . .

Amy: (being squished by Arme)

Mari: Hmmmmm, It particularly is fast.

Zero and Dio: (Screamed like a girl)

Ley: WAAAHHH! (Grabs random fan)

Random fan: Kyaaaahhh!

While at the Infirmary. . .

Doctor: Hmmmm, there's only one way to cure you. (Orders nurse to hold Elesis back)

Elesis: Huh? What is it?

Doctor: This (Brings out Chainsaw)

Elesis: WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

(5 seonds later)

Doctor: Ok You can walk now

Elesis: YAY! But How?

Meanwhile. . .

Volleyball: (eats cotton candy) Ok, now what will we do next?

Jin: Let's go ride the caterpillar!

Volleyball: Ok

(1 hour later)

Everyone ate Lunch together and When 12:00 am strikes, Everyone went back to their room except for one member. . . He went out to the booth only open at 12:00 am with some random people.

?: (looks around)

Who might that guy be? And why did volleyball became nice to Jin for this day only?


	29. Alexander and Daniel

**Kay: Hey guys! I'm back after suffering from stupid Performance Tasks and Stuff oh and btw. . .Almost all stories here are based from true experiences and you can say that all characters here are having a very energetic life! Especially Jin, got killed by a random Volleyball everyday.**

**Volleyball: Hey! I'm not Random**

**Jin: GAAAAHH! It's the Volleyball!**

**Arme: Get used to it. BTW my PenName has been changed to Ezrudine-Rikamie2**.

**Amy: Let's just go back to the story**

* * *

Alexander and Daniel

Elesis: Hey Arme -looks at the pen Arme is using-

Arme: What? If you can't see I'm busy

Elesis: Where's Alexander and Daniel?

Arme: -stops writing-

Elesis:?

Arme: -stares at Elesis-

Elesis: W-what?

Arme- WAAAHH! -cries while hugging Elesis ferociously-

Elesis: Oh my...AIR! AIR!

Arme: They ran out of ink so my mom threw them away! DX

Amy: -comes in room to see Elesis and Arme who was hugging her while crying-

Amy: I want no part of this...I just want to borrow a sharpener

Elesis: I blame you!

Amy: Wha?

Arme: (stops crying for a second) Get used to it, everyone likes blaming you for everything

Amy: ugh...

* * *

**Kay: Yup we always blame Chr- I mean Amy for everything!**

**Amy: I know that**


	30. Epic Pencil Search

**Kay: Epic experience that happened to Arme**

**Arme: It was really embarassing DX!**

**Jin: (ignores and reads the story)**

* * *

Epic Pencil Search

The Grand Chase have a play on a specific region in Bermesiah.

Arme: Where on earth is it?

Where are you?

Where is that pencil!

I need it now!

Other members: Arme just calm down...

Arme:How can I calm down? Were next!

Lire: Arme!

Arme: WHAT? Can't you guys see I'm looking for that stupid pencil at least help me find it

Lire: It's on your ear...remember? You placed it there hoping that you wouldn't forget where it is.

Arme: Oh -gets pencil-

Other Members: . . .

Arme: No one speaks of this ever again.


	31. Flood!

Kay: I'm too tired to typed something here so let's just go to the story.

* * *

**Flood!**

**The GC Mansion was flooded until the last floor so all people in the mansion stayed at the roof. . .**

**Arme: Hey, Amy are you getting wet?**

**Amy: -stares at Arme- No Arme, I'm obviously dry!**

**Jin: When will this rain stop?**

**Lass: Yeah, hanging out in the roof is getting boring**

**-Elesis passes by the Grand chase in the boat she suggested for before, paddling while humming-**

**Elesis: La la la~ I told this thing was useful! -paddles away-**

**Grandchase: -stare-**

**Arme: What the?**

**Arme: I don't even...**

**And so. . . The Grand Chase members stood up and told Arme to teleport them to the boat.**

**Arme: Alright, TELEPORT!**

**(Somewhere in the world. . .)**

**Mari: Where are we?**

**Ronan: This does not look like the boat.**

**(Apparently, they are on a random boat that travels from Silver Land to Ellia)**

**Captain: Hey! I don't remember you here, You even got a mage . . .children. Now, PAY YOUR TRAVEL FEE!**

**Jin: Wait, do we really look like commoners? We are the Grand Chase!**

**Captain: Who cares! If you don't have money then scrub the deck for me.**

**So. . .**

**Lass: Tell me again why I'm with you guys. . .**

**Sieghart: I don't want to remind you**

**Jin: Its your fault! –points at Arme-**

**Arme: It's **_**our **_**fault! Let's just get this done and teleport home! I'm still charging my mana!**

**At the roof. . .**

**Volleyball: Where's my prey?**

**Elesis: Hey it's a volleyball! –gets volleyball and throws it at Jin's sunken room-**


	32. Blood Compact

**Kay: (sleeps infront of the laptop)**

**Lass: WAKE UP! The New Chappie is coming. . .**

**Kay: (still sleeping and miraculously talks) Just move unto it. . .**

**Lass: What? But- Nevermind. . .Today I was assigned to do the disclaimer thingy. . .EVERYONE HERE DOESN'T OWN GRAND CHASE. . .NOT EVEN THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

**BLOOD COMPACT**

One day, Elesis was watching movies due to boredom because a certain mage took her sword and broke it

TV: *We shall now commence the blood compact!*

Elesis: Hmm. . .Does it hurt if you do that?

-THE NEXT DAY-

Jin: Mmm~

Elesis: Hi Jin!

Jin: Hi Ele- what's that knife for?

Elesis: Just hold still!

Jin: AARGGH! NO! DON'T! WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?

Elesis: *Jin's blood is scattered all over her* Because I wanted to know it hurts…

(Bloody Screams)

Elesis: Hmmm. . .*looks at Jin* Well then~ My job here is done!

Jin:. . . .Great! Now it hurts to move!

Ronan: (walks by with his Math book and saw Jin) What happened?

Jin: Elesis happened, help me! (Atleast he can heal! I think)

Ronan: (Stares then continue walking)

Jin: WAIT!

Volleyball: *peeks through corner* Bwahahahahahahhahahaha! A perfect chance~


	33. Flowers!

Kay: YEDAH! I SURVIVED THIS SCHOOL YEAR!

Arme: ALL RIGHT! WE SURVIVED ALL TOGETHER! :'D

Jin: WE REALLY DID!

* * *

**Flowers!**

It was quite a peaceful day in the Mansion. The flowers are also in a full bloom today.

Elesis: (went outside and saw Arme reading books) Hey Arme!

Arme: What is it?

Elesis: Umm Errrr. . . Do you know how to take care of flowers?

Arme: Yes, why do you ask?

Elesis: Well, it seems that the flower you gave me this Valentine's day well, it wilted.

Arme: O_O (goes to look for flowers)

Elesis: ? (stare) What happened to her?

Meanwhile. . .

SunFlower: Oh God, she's back!

Rose: I told you that we should move to the other house but noooo, this Garden had fertilizer.

Sunflower: We should run!

Rose: We can't, We don't have legs.

Sunflower: But we have roots!

Rose: Play dead!

Sunflower: Good idea!

Rose: Well at least that Volleyball is nicer than her.

Sunflower: Yeah

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Volleyball: (waters flowers)

Jin: (was tied in a tree) Seriously, why am I always the only one tortured?


End file.
